The Hidden One
by Lotus-01
Summary: During a routine mission, SG-1 fall into the clutches of Amaunet. (AU)
1. Prologue

Title: The Hidden One

Rating: PG-13

Category: Angst/Drama/Romance

Pairing: Daniel/Sha're

Summary: A routine mission leads SG-1 into the clutches of Amaunet. (AU)

A/N: Damn you, plotbunnies. I seem incapable of actually completing a story, since all of these new ideas keep demanding to be written. Anyway, this is an AUisset late season 2, early season 3. This first part is just a prologue, there will be more action and explanation in following chapters.

* * *

It seemed like an ordinary, everyday mission. The air was breathable, the trees were green, and there was a small settlement three clicks from the Stargate. There was an easy banter between the team, as there usually was when they were trekking across the countryside. There was a clear path, which Daniel had said indicated a frequent use of the Stargate, to which Jack began yet another tirade of Wizard of Oz comparisons. Daniel shared a long-suffering look with Sam as Jack took point and dragged Teal'c along in a vague explanation of the film. 

"Yellow brick road, you see, buddy. Ruby slippers. Emerald city" Jack listed off, his hand resting casually on his M-15.

"I have noticed the Tau'ri' preoccupation with colours, O'Neill" Teal'c replied, eyeing the woods for any possible danger.

"That's the point!" Jack stabbed the air with the but of his rifle. "For all the colours, and singing and dancing, who is the Great and Powerful Oz? An insane old man behind a curtain".

"Are you suggesting a similarity to the goa'uld, sir?" Sam chimed in, a smirk gracing her features as she elbowed Daniel playfully.

"Why not?" Jack called back to her. "He's pulling all the strings, living in a big ol' palace with a few hundred worshippers. Not to mention the big booming voice".

"And who's Dorothy in this scenario?" Daniel asked, return Sam's knowing smile.

"Dorothy is everyone, Dorothy is no one" Jack said vaguely, gesturing again with his gun.

"So you're saying that we're all just kids trying to find our way home?" Sam raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I do not believe so, Captain Carter" Teal'c replied. "O'Neill suggests that we are all looking for something, whether it be a home, a heart, a brain or courage. And that we cannot find it in false idols, but rather in ourselves".

"That's very philosophical, Teal'c". Daniel was impressed.

"Thankyou, Daniel Jackson. Since O'Neill spoke at such length about the subject, I took it upon myself to view the source".

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Jack grinned. Daniel smiled to himself. If there was anyone he could describe as 'young at heart', it would be Jack O'Neill. "Although I had you pegged as a Dorothy figure, Carter" he continued.

Sam snorted, giving Daniel a look that said 'me?' He shrugged and smiled as she muttered under her breath about just where he could stick those ruby slippers. "And would that make you the Scarecrow, Sir?" her asked in an audible tone that was anything but reverent.

"Just don't call me Tinman" Daniel warned.

"Nah". Jack stopped to let Daniel and Sam catch up with him. "You're better suited to the cowardly lion" he said, affectionately rubbing Daniel's hair. Daniel was about to respond when Teal'c, ever vigilant, called to them from up ahead. Reaching the ridge where the Jaffa was standing, Daniel gasped at the city in the valley. He never got tired to this, of seeing a new culture, a new city and people, for the first time.

"Egyptian origin" he informed his team, noting the architecture and manner of dress.

"Any goa'uld activity?" Jack asked, scanning the city.

"I see none, O'Neill, but it is difficult from this height" Teal'c replied.

"I see a few temples", Daniel strained his eyes. "But I can't tell if they are in active use".

"Well, then there's no point standing around here" Jack pulled his M-15 closer and took point. "Follow the yellow brick road" he muttered.

* * *

The city-dwellers eyed them suspiciously as they entered the settlement. Daniel noted immediately that while the people were from Earth's decent, they were far removed from the people he had known on Abydos. The Egyptian vibe was far stronger here, as if the goa'uld had kept the traditions far more alive. The men and women did not wear homespun robes, but rather fine silk garments you would most like see on papyrus drawings. Hieroglyphics adorned the nearby temple, and the spirituals fires burned outside. It wasn't long before Daniel noticed the crest of Apophis in a prominent place.

"Let's retreat, shall we, kids?" Jack said suddenly, and Daniel knew he had seen the emblem, too. SG-1 turned towards the city gates where they had entered, but found it filled with people blocking their path. Jack and Sam drew their weapons instantly, while Teal'c readied his staff weapon. A young woman walked towards them, and spoke quickly in a language that was definitely not English.

"Was that-" Jack began.

"Goa'uld? Yeah". Daniel grimaced. "She said we cannot leave without paying homage to our god".

"Christ" Jack swore as Jaffa came out of nowhere and surrounded them. He held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay".

"Drop your weapons" The lead Jaffa said in English. Reluctantly, the group relinquished their assorted firearms and were prodded by the array of Jaffa into the nearby temple.

"Scale of one to ten, Carter?" Jack chimed up, with a small amount of humour still in his voice.

"I don't know, sir, depends who is waiting for us" Sam said pragmatically. "It could be a minor goa'uld, that would be about a seven. If it's Apophis, the scale tilts to about a nine and a half. However, if it's-"

"Sha're" Daniel whispered, feeling his mouth go dry. On the throne in the centre of the room, adorned in the fine golden robes of a goa'uld queen, was his wife.


	2. Chapter 1

Daniel didn't notice the prod of the staff weapon into his back, or the concerned glances the rest of his team exchanged. His eyes were fixated on the woman resting casually on the golden throne before them. Jewels glistened in her hair and on her neck, matching the shimmering glow in her eyes. Daniel's mouth went dry as she saw a small, amused smile play on Amaunet's lips. It was not Sha're, he had to remind himself. He might have a chance at getting through this if he could just remember the difference. Amaunet waved her attendant away, and Daniel couldn't help but fixate on the ribbon device that was curled around her wrist and forearm. She rose from her gilded throne and moved menacingly towards them.

A sharp hit to the back of his knees sent him sprawling. Thankfully, his hands had not been bound, so he was able to prevent landing face first on the tiles in front of him. He noticed Jack Sam and Teal'c receive the same treatment, until all four of them were on their knees before the Goa'uld queen. She approached them slowly, and Daniel could feel the gaze of his team-mates on him, watching to see if he would break. But he would not give her the satisfaction.

"Warriors of the Tau'ri" she said, the deep tones of the goa'uld distorting Daniel's precious memories of his wife's sweet voice. "It is my pleasure to receive you". She smiled icily, taking in each one of her prizes with satisfaction.

"Oh, no, really, the pleasure's ours" Jack cut in sarcastically. He was rewarded by a swift hit to the back of his head, the Jaffa behind him raising his staff weapon threateningly But Amaunet waved her hand, ordering him to stand back. She seemed much more interested in Daniel, and moved towards him menacingly. Indicating to her guard, Amaunet ordered Daniel to be brought to his feet. He struggled in vain, the Jaffa holding him tightly as Amaunet approached. Her eyes flashed and her mouth curled up in sadistic pleasure.

"Daniel Jackson" she advanced on him until her face was just inches from his own.

"Leave him alone" Jack called out, all sarcasm disappearing from his voice.

"On the contrary, O'Neill" Amaunet continued to stare at Daniel, her hand coming to caress Daniel's face. "I don't foresee me leaving him alone at all". Daniel, stricken with fear, barely felt the cool metal of the ribbon device against his face. "My host had many…pleasurable memories of this one". She smiled like a viper, but Daniel couldn't draw his gaze away. He was barely aware of Jack breaking free of the Jaffa's grip and launching himself at the Goa'uld queen. But Amaunet was too alert for that, she activated the ribbon device, launching him back into the wall.

"Colonel!" Sam cried, trying to free herself. With Amaunet's attention elsewhere, Daniel regained control of his senses and struggled against the Jaffa. Teal'c managed to flip his guard over onto the ground, and ran in aid to his other team-mates. Amaunet's eyes blazed in anger as she levelled them all with the ribbon device.

* * *

Teal'c, propped up against the wall of their cell, watched as his three friends regained consciousness. Fortunately Teal'c, as a Jaffa, was not a susceptible to the power of the ribbon device, and had been awake for some time. Many hours had passed since their encounter with Amaunet, and he had been waiting.

"Grrraag" O'Neill groaned as he sat up, holding his head. "Those snakes never anything by halves, do they?"

Captain Carter massaged her neck grimacing. "Doesn't look like it, sir. They have a penchant for the dramatic".

"I'll say". O'Neill groaned again. "Everyone in one piece?"

"One painful piece, but yes, sir" Captain Carter answered.

"I am well, O'Neill, but Daniel Jackson…" Teal'c began, gesturing to the man beside him.

"I'm fine" Daniel snapped, hoisting himself upright to lean against the wall. However, Teal'c was not fooled. He was extremely concerned for the emotional, if not physical, wellbeing of Daniel Jackson. It was obvious that seeing his wife Sha're possessed by the goa'uld Amaunet had been most upsetting. Not that Teal'c expected anything less. Though Daniel did not often talk about it, his love for his wife was strong, and his determination to free her even stronger. It was one of the deepest burdens on Teal'c soul that he, in part, was responsible for their separation.

"So kids" Jack began. "Thoughts? Input? Ideas?"

"We are no longer on the planet O'Neill" Teal'c informed him sombrely.

"How ya figure, big guy?"

Teal'c grimaced at the address, but continued regardless. "This prison is identical in design to those of Apophis' motherships, and suggests a technology I do not believe the residents of the planet would possess". Teal'c watched O'Neill take in the high gilded ceilings, the metallic walls and the laser forceshield that separated the cell from the hallway. "In addition, when I regained consciousness, I believe I felt a movement similar to a mothership leaving the atmosphere of a planet".

"But how come we didn't see the mothership before? Or a pyramid for that matter?" Captain Carter chimed in, questioningly.

"A pyramid is more often that not a great distance from the settlement" Teal'c answered. "Amaunet may have returned us to the mothership when she realised the advantages of our capture".

"And we're just too much of an opportunity for her snakiness to pass up" O'Neill agreed. "So, situation assessed. Our next move?"

"There doesn't seem to be anything we can do at the moment, sir" Captain Carter said apologetically. "Other than wait".

"I hate waiting" O'Neill muttered. "But any way out of this cell at least, Teal'c?"

"I am afraid not, O'Neill. I know of no way to penetrate the laser technology".

"So we're screwed" O'Neill sighed.

Teal'c turned his attention to Daniel Jackson, who had remained silent during the entire exchange. He didn't want to bring the subject up, but he knew that Amaunet would be, at this very moment, devising way to make the archaeologist suffer. She had been Apophis' queen for many generations, and would not pass up the chance to torment the mate of her host. In Apophis' circles, Amaunet was almost as feared as the System Lord himself. Known for her vanity almost as much as her brutality, Amaunet often chose a new host when she began bored with the appearance of her current one. He wondered how long Sha're would last, how long it would be before Amaunet grew weary of her and searched for something better. Time may be running out for Daniel Jackson to save his wife, and their capture, while unfortunate, may be his last chance.

"O'Neill" Teal'c called. "Something has been troubling me".

O'Neill shrugged his shoulders. "Fire away".

"I do not believe Amaunet is here under the order of Apophis".

O'Neill looked intrigued. "How so?"

"He would not send his queen to a planet alone, without a larger force to protect her. And from what I witnessed in the settlement, there appeared to be a selection being undertaken".

"Selection?" Daniel joined the conversation, looking grim. "As in…"

Teal'c nodded gravely. "Apophis would never allow Amaunet to undertake this task. And I observed in the temple that the crest of Apophis had been removed".

Captain Carter's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting that perhaps Amaunet has betrayed Apophis?"

"It may appear that way" Teal'c didn't want to say anything for certain. As far as he had observed, Amaunet was staunchly loyal to Apophis. It almost seemed inconceivable that she would turn against him. But a sound at the entrance drew his attention away.

"I have always told my lord that he underestimated you Tau'ri". Amaunet's voice cut across the room, commanding attention. She nodded to the jailer, who removed the laser forceshield. "Lesser beings…slaves even. But not mindless animals". She entered the room. Teal'c saw Daniel Jackson visible recoil at her presence. "Or do I give you too much credit?" she smiled.

"Nah, it's nice to know someone appreciates us" O'Neill grinned. "You and hubby had a spat did you?"

"You think to taunt me with my husband's death, but in truth, it presents…quite and opportunity" her smile grew wider. Teal'c saw O'Neill throw him a surprised look. "In the hands of Sokar, he is as good as dead" Amaunet added. "Which allows me to rule in his place".

"So you want power, then" Captain Carter had a grim look in her eye.

"What else?" Amaunet asked, laughing. "We were weakened by Apophis' anger. The attack against the Tau'ri lost us our high station among the System Lord, made us vulnerable to Heru-ur. He was blind to all else except his revenge on all of you, and it cost him dearly" Amaunet's eyes glowed vividly. "But I will not make the same mistakes. I will take what once was his and make it my own. I will take my proper place among the System Lord, the place Apophis denied me. I will rule this galaxy". Her gaze levelled against all of them. "And you are going to help me".


End file.
